


Climax

by InfernalPume



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: Prompt: Deryn has a habit of screaming secrets at climax





	

They had never gone to see a film together.

 

Considering Alek’s fascination with them and Deryn often being featured in newsreels, Alek didnt know why this had never occurred to him. The culture surrounding film was developing into a somewhat romantic pastime, often men and women would go together on a date. There was a sort of logic to it, it was as thrilling as a circus at a fraction of the price, and Alek had heard they were making films specifically pertaining to romance now.   

 

Even though he’d prefer to avoid that aspect of the cinima he still thought it might be a good way to spend time with Deryn whilst they stayed in New York. As a representative of the Society he had been invited to a gala promoting a fabricated breed of wheat that produced lower alcohol content when made into whiskey, Deryn accompanying him as a guest of the Lady Boffin. It was the first time they were both in New York since they had been children, and not exactly in a position to spend a romantic evening together. 

 

So, at about six Deryn and Alek set out to one of the smaller, cheaper theaters and purchased a ticket. Deryn, who had not been paying much mind to the growing industry of moving pictures, was astonished to hear that the film they were going to see featured sound and a plot, more like a play then anything that she had seen before. 

  
“I can’t imagine it,” Deryn said once in their seats, “A machine that makes pictures move _and_ talk? That’s just unnatural.”

 

“This coming from the woman who sucked oxygen out of a tentacle,” Alek commented dryly.

 

“Its called a _Spottiswoode rebreather_ and it can keep you alive for three hours underwater,” Deryn said, though it was obvious the memory wasn’t a pleasant once.

 

“Still, its not like it _makes_ the sound, it simply records it,” he explained, “Just as natural as a message lizard.”

 

At this Deryn snorted, “I suppose so, and since this is so important to you, I’ll _try_ to stay awake.”

 

Alek smirked and shook his head. Of course Deryn Sharp didn’t have anything to gain from films. She had lived out most of the adventures movie protagonists found themselves in herself, and was still going out on adventures to this day.

 

“I would appreciate that, Miss Sharp,” he said with a nod of his head.

 

When the room darkened Deryn seemed to notice they were the only couple in the front row. She sat up a little straighter and glanced to the back, then snapped her head forward with a devilish grin.

 

“Now there’s something I didn’t think of,” she said, “They’ve got the right idea, lets go back a few rows!”

 

Alek looked back perplexed and noticed that the majority of couples in the back were already taking advantage of the darkness. His cheeks reddened as he looked determinately back to the screen.

 

“ …We’re in _public_ Deryn,” he hissed.

 

“Oh come off, I don’t want to do anything _bad_ , just sort of…” She scooted closer, “Be a bit more friendly.”

 

Alek sighed and looked about. He and Deryn _were_ the only ones so close to the front, he supposed there was no harm in inviting her under his arm. This proved to be awkward, she was taller then him and had to twist her spine uncomfortably to lean against his chest, so ultimately she settled for resting her head in the crook of his neck. An innocent enough position while they were alone, but the thought of someone seeing them so unabashedly close to one another made him all too aware to her breath tickling his jaw.

 

The film started, Alek smirking with amusement when Deryn jumped at the Lion’s Roar that proceeded any film from this studio.

 

“If this is too intense, we can always stroll through the park,” he offered slyly.

 

“Get stuffed.” She muttered in response.

 

Alek couldn’t help but feel a bit smug as he watched her, it seemed Deryn Sharp had judged the magic of cinema too quickly. This feeling quickly evaporated however, when Deryn didn’t know how to keep her mouth shut.

 

“Who is that?” practically every time a new character entered a scene, “Wait, is he _dead?_ ” when the first body was discovered, “But any of them could have killed him, which one was it?” when the investigation began.

 

It was a good thing she was getting so sucked in, Alek supposed, but he had never thought that it would be such a _pain_ to watch this with her. He tried not to stiffen or grit his teeth when every revelation and clue was punctuated by an “Oh! So that means…” from the irritating Scottish lilt in his ear.

 

It was a good thing they were isolated from the other patrons, Deryn was a terrible audience.

 

It got to the point where Alek couldn’t even stay invested in the story anymore, he was too busy trying to drown out her commentary. Even if he was able to ignore her, she’d ring his arm every time she wanted his opinion on a theory and wouldn’t stop until he nodded his head.

 

Although there was an end in sight, Alek knew enough about murder mystery novels to see that the story was drawing to a close. Everyone was gathered in the final confrontation, the protagonist beginning his speech as to “Why I have gathered you all here tonight.” They were almost done, Alek could not wait for this experience to be over. But it was not to be, just as the detective began to explain his reasoning Deryn leapt up from her seat.

 

 _“IT WAS THE BUTLER!”_ She shouted, much to the annoyance of everyone present.

 

The statement was followed by booing and heckling, Deryn seeming not to care as she looked rather pleased with herself. Moments after the detective proved her right she turned to the other members of the audience and pointed to the screen.

 

“ _See_? I was right!”

 

Alek sunk into his chair, wishing he could just disappear.

 

The ending credits began to roll and Alek couldn’t escape the theater quickly enough. It wasn’t until they were three blocks away Alek felt comfortable looking up from the cobblestones.


End file.
